


The Rabbit in the Trap

by unsp00kable



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Coming Untouched, Creampie, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “Darling?” Hannibal called to Will where he was going over cases in the study.“Yeah?” Will bit his bottom lip deep in thought, trying to put pieces of a puzzle together in his mind.“Could you come here and help me?”—————orHannibal gets his hand stuck in the sink and Will helps him(self).
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	The Rabbit in the Trap

“Darling?” Hannibal called to Will where he was going over cases in the study. 

“Yeah?” Will bit his bottom lip deep in thought, trying to put pieces of a puzzle together in his mind. 

“Could you come here and help me?” 

Will released his lip, sticking a pin in his thoughts as he got up to go investigate. He found Hannibal hunched over the kitchen sink. He was dressed way too formal, as he always was, even when he had the day off. Will noticed he wasn’t wearing his suit jacket though, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, showing off his veiny muscled arms that Will found oddly attractive. 

“I’m stuck in the sink,” Hannibal explained, feeling Will’s eyes on him. 

Will laughed goofily, “how’d you manage that?” 

He stepped up behind his husband, peering down into the sink to see that indeed, Hannibal’s hand was stuck down the kitchen drain. 

“My best pair of chopsticks slipped down there, so I tried to retrieve them. My hand went in just fine but now it won’t come out.” 

Will took a step back, face hurting from trying not to laugh and embarrass the older man than he already was. While looking around thinking of what to do, he noticed just how fantastic Hannibal’s ass looked bent over at this angle. 

“Will?”

“Uh,” Will cleared his throat, straightening his head from where it’d been tilted to the side, imagination running wild,“I think I know of something that will help, I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay, please hurry,” Hannibal smiled, blush evident on his cheeks. 

When Will came back a few minutes later, Hannibal was confused with what Will had in his hands. 

“Lube?” he questioned as Will came around the island, sitting the tube down by the sink. 

“That might work to slicken the opening of the drain, but it would probably be best to use cooking oil or-“ Hannibal cut himself off with a gasp as he felt Will reach around him, unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping his slacks in 0.5 seconds and yanking them to the floor along with his boxers. 

“It’s not for  _ that _ hole,” Will chuckled darkly, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers. 

“ _ Will _ what are you  _ doing _ , my hand is going numb from being stuck, this isn’t going to help anything.” 

“I don’t know, it might help” Will swallowed the rush from the knowledge and power that Hannibal was stuck there, at his mercy.

His lubed fingers easily found Hannibal’s entrance, circling and massaging at it while his other hand rid himself of his own pants. Hannibal let out a quiet moan when he pressed in two fingers at a time, scissoring and stretching him open. The older of the two tried to be an active participant despite his current situation, pressing his hips back a little. Will wouldn’t allow it though, pulling his fingers back, tightening his grip on Lecter’s hip. 

“I don’t think so Dr.Lecter,” he chuckled in his ear darkly, causing goosebumps to rise on both of their skin. 

Will removed his fingers, ignoring the sigh Hannibal let out at the emptiness he felt, jerking his length as he slicked himself up. 

“Tell me, Hannibal,” Will smirked dirtily as he spread Hannibal’s cheeks out, getting a look at his slippery hole, “how does it feel to be the rabbit in the trap for once?” 

Will pressed his whole length in at once, hands tilting Hannibal’s hips to be able to press in as deep as possible. Hannibal’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth open in a silent scream as his single free hand gripped the edge of the sink like a lifeline. 

Graham didn’t give a single second to adjust before pumping his hips deeply and slowly, hissing at how tight Hannibal was. 

“ _ Will _ ,” Hannibal moaned when he could finally breathe again. He could more hear than feel his cock dripping pre-cum on the floor as Will began to absolutely rail him against the cabinet doors. 

Having his cunning boy in control was a whole other experience. 

“Is it slickening darlin’?” Will asked, breathless between rough thrusts. 

“No,” Hannibal spread his legs a little more, bracing himself, “I think you need to try a little harder.” 

Will clenched his jaw, knowing what game Hannibal was playing at now that he’d gotten over the initial shock of Will coming in and basically using him as he pleased. 

“Harder,  _ hmm _ ?” Will hummed, reaching his arms under Hannibal’s and wrapping them around the front of his shoulders. He pressed his hips forward, walking the both of them forwards until Hannibal’s hips were flush against the counter top, bent forward over the sink. 

_ Trapped, with nowhere to go. _

Will began a brutal rough rhythm of dicking in and out of Hannibal, barely pulling out just to use the leverage he had on Hannibal’s shoulders to thrust in hard and deep. 

“Ohhhh, oh, oh!  _ Oh Will! _ ” 

Will could feel Hannibal tightening, closing in on his orgasm as his moans and whining got louder and louder. It was rare that Hannibal vocalized his pleasure so freely. 

Will figured he must have been jackhammering his prostate. 

“That good, huh? You gonna come for me little song bird?” 

Hannibal nodded his head, looking back over his shoulder as he tried to keep his balance on his tip toes. He would rather not become one with the sink, which seemed what Will was trying to do, nailing him up against the sink like this. 

His knees shook and he choked on air as his cock twitched violently, spilling out all over the floor. 

“God, fuck,  _ Hannibal _ ,” Will’s thrusting became frenzied, fueled by pride that he made Hannibal come untouched, desperate to fill his fluttering walls. 

Hannibal hummed as the feeling of his orgasm enveloped him, feeling Will come to completion inside his body. 

Once the feeling wore off, Hannibal cleared his throat to gain Will’s attention. 

“Well, now that you’ve helped yourself, can we focus on helping me?” 

“Yeah,” Will huffed a laugh, sitting up from where he’d begun to nearly doze leaning against Hannibal’s back. 

He moved to pull out of Hannibal, watching his spend leak out to join the mess on the floor. 

“Although, I kinda like having you stuck like this. Open, ready, willing for me to use.” 

“I’m not your plastic doll, Will.” 

Hannibal began pulling on his arm again, wiggling his wrist and hand back and forth until finally there was an audible pop as his fist was freed, chopsticks in tow. 

“I made you sweat, which  _ did _ lubricate the drain, so I  _ did  _ help out. You’re welcome.” 

Hannibal fondly narrowed his eyes at Will, massaging at his wrist. 

“I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t we just love fond husbands? 
> 
> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing so tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
